Refrigerator doors typically are formed with a metal outer panel and a plastic inner liner, with insulation between the panel and the liner. In the manufacturing process, the outer panel is formed from a flat sheet of metal, with the sequential steps of bending, welding, and painting. It is desirable to buy pre-painted steel, so as to eliminate the costly painting step in the manufacturing process.
The prior art refrigerator door manufacturing process also must accommodate variations in the formation of the outer metal panel. For example, while it is desirable to use the same tooling to manufacture the door panels, stainless steel and cold rolled steel have different bending characteristics, which require different tooling. Typically, the edges of the door panel are bent twice to form an edge at 90 degrees to the body of the panel, and an inwardly extending 90 degree lip, forming a channel between the panel body and the lip. Such dual bends increases the complexity of the door manufacturing process and increases the material variations which must be accommodated.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved refrigerator door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a refrigerator door having a metal outer panel, an inner liner, and a plastic end cap.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of plastic end caps for use on flat and contoured or curved refrigerator doors.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of a plastic end cap for refrigerator doors which can accommodate material variations in the steel outer panel of the door.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a plastic end cap having a ratcheting feature to provide a mating fit with the outer metal panel of a refrigerator door.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved bushing which is quickly and easily mounted in the end of a refrigerator door into which the door pivot pin extends and through which wires and water lines may extend for an ice and water dispenser in the door.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a wire and water line bushing in a refrigerator door which snap fits into the edge of the door without the use of hardware fasteners.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved refrigerator door which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.